In recent years demand for wirelessly transmitted video, for example digital video transmitted to and/or received from applications executed on mobile devices, has steadily increased. Digital video signals may be processed so as to reduce storage space consumed and/or to reduce transmission bandwidth consumption associated with such signals. For example, a video coding system, such as a scalable video coding (SVC) system, may be configured to compress, filter, or otherwise process digital video signals. Such processing may improve the video quality of digital video services and/or the user experiences associated with such services.
In an example of video signal processing, a video coding system may apply one or more deblocking filters to video signals, which may reduce blocking artifacts. However, known deblocking filters typically exhibit a limited ability to smooth out discontinuities along block edges. Discontinuity remaining after deblocking may reduce the effectiveness of inter layer prediction, which may detrimentally affect coding efficiency in a video coding system.
Respective partition characteristics (e.g., partition sizes) of one or more video blocks of a video bitstream may be related to an amount of blocking artifacts (e.g., along the block edges of one or more neighboring video blocks). Such blocking artifacts may reduce the effectiveness of temporal prediction and/or interlayer prediction of video processing, which may decrease coding efficiency and/or diminish visual quality. Known deblocking filters may not account for video block partition size in designing deblocking filters.